The Revenge of Chronos
by Ryoux0
Summary: Chronos fixes his time belt and brings back from the past some of Bruce's toughest enemies. Rated T for mild swearing. Chapter 3 now up!
1. They're back

Well guys this is my first attempt at a Batman Beyond fic. In this story Chronos repairs his time belt and tries to get revenge on batman by bringing from the past some of Batman's greatest foes. Will The new Batman save Gotham or will the terror of these old villians destroy the city.

* * *

Chronos had done it again. He reinvented his time traveling belt. He was estactic and now it was time for his revenge.

"Now, why don't we test this out, and get rid of Batman at the same time." Chronos laughed. He switched on his belt and a time portal appeared. Out of the portal came 9 people Poison Ivy, The Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin,

"Uhhh Mistah J." came the voice of Harley Quin "What just happened?" The Joker didn't answer.

"It looks like we were teleported somewhere." The Riddler replied.

"Oh brilliant deduction Eddie." The Joker laughed. "As if we hand't already figured that one out." The Riddler scowled. The Penguin stepped forward with his umbrella.

"Gentlemen, and I use the term loosely, it behooves us not to fight at the moment. From the looks of it this gentleman over here is reponsible for our predicement." The Penguin said pointing his umbrella at Chronos.

"You had better tell us why we're here quick or we'll rip you in two." Two-Face growled flipping his coin. As The Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, and the Riddler closed in on Chronos, The Phantasm disappeared into a cloud of mist.

Suddenly a freeze blast hit the wall next to where Chronos was standing. Everyone stooped and looked at Mr. Freeze.

"Enough of this. Tell why we are here, or I won't miss next time." Mr. Freeze said his eyes narrowing. Chronos didn't need to be told twice.

"Oh no reason." He said nonchalantly. "Although I do have a job for you." He smiled.

"And what would that be?" The Scarecrow replied.

"Just to kill the Batman." Chrono replied. The Joker started laughing.

"What is he actually still alvie?" The riddler asked.

"Yes. So what do you s…." Suddenly there was an explosion and in came Batman.

"Oooo Fun time!!!" The Joker squealed.

"Alright Chronos, It's time you…. What the!!!" Batman looked and saw some of Bruce's toughest enemies. "Ummm Boss?" Terry asked. "Have I finally lost it or are those who I think they are?" Bruce looked at the screen and his eyes bulged.

"Terry get out of there now!!!" Bruce yelled. Mr. Freeze walked forward. He shot his freeze gun and hit Batman's legs.

"Ahhhh!!" Batman cried as he fell to the ground.

"Reflexes slow in your old age Batsy?" The Joker laughed. "Like the new suit though." He added.

"Umm puddin?" Harely asked. "Shouldn't we get outta here?" The joker thought for a moment. The replied.

"You're right Harl, We'll be seeing you soon Bats." The Joker laughed as he made his exit. "Oh and Chronos?" He said before leaving.

"Yes Joker?" Chronos asked reluctantly.

"Here's a little gift for ya." The Joker smiled throwing a present to him. Chronos looked puzzled. "Go ahead, open it." Chronos opened it and inside it was a little stuffed bear. "What's the matter? You don't like toys ?" He frowned. Then laughed hysterically as he left.

All of the other villains made their exits. The Penguin used his umbrella coptor and flew out the window. The Riddler just walked out. Freeze busted down a wall and walked down the street. The Scarecrow walked next to Batman hit him with his walking-stick and laughed as he left the building. Posion Ivy threw some seeds out the window and jumped out. Two-Face looked at Batman, flipped his coin, then said

"You're lucky I got good heads Bats." He walked out without saying another word. After they all left Chronos looked at the bear the Joker gave him. Suddenly the head fell off and a timer was clicking.

"Oh my God!!!!!" Chronos yelled running out of the house.

"Great…" Terry groaned. "Any idea's boss?" He asked Bruce.

"There should be a heat laser in your belt." Bruce replied. Terry searched through his belt and found the laser. He carefully thawed out his legs.

"Got it! Now time to disarm the bomb."

"No time! Just get out of there!!" Bruce yelled.

"But the people in the buil…"

"There's no one else there but you now GET OUT!" Bruce interupted.

"Yes sir." Terry replied flying out of the building. Five seconds after he got out of the building it exploded. Terry nearly doeged a chunk of metal as it went flying at him. He went to the Batmoblie and flew off to the Batcave. When he arrived Bruce was sitting at the computer. Talking to someone.

"Barbara, theres a situation." Bruce said worried.

"Hmmm this must be pretty big for you to actually call…" and the transmission was interupted.

"Barbara?" Bruce called.

"No Batsy. Just your friendly Commisoner Joker." The joker replied laughing hysterically.

* * *

Well hows you like it? please review. flames are welcome.


	2. The Joker's scheme

Well guys heres chapter 2 hope you like it.

* * *

The phone line clicked and Bruce stared at the ground. He couldn't believe that the Joker was even in this time period in the first place. Terry looked at him and said

"So should I go after him?" Bruce was silent. "Uh boss?" Terry asked. Bruce stared at his old costume.

"Go but be careful. I'll monitor you from here." Bruce replied turning to his computer. Terry ran to the car and headed for the police station. When he was within sight a missile came at him.

"Shit!!!!" Terry yelled as he spun the Batmobile to avoid it.

"You scratch that car it comes out of your allowance." Bruce said into his ear. Terry just scowled. He landed in front and a gang of Jokerz came out.

"Well well Dee Dee look who came." Dee Dee said to her sister.

"Just like Nana-Harley said Dee Dee." The other Dee Dee replied.

"Oh great you two again.." Terry moaned. Suddenly Wolf jumped out at him and pinned him.

"Grrrrr." Wolf growled as he barred his fangs at him. He raised his claws to slice but Terry kicked him off before he could make contact. Bonk came out running after him.

"This time you're dead Bats!!" He yelled swinging a giant hammer at Terry. Terry smirked and stepped to the side. The hammer went down and Bonk went with it. Terry hit him up side the head and he was down. One down five to go.

Wolf came at him again and jumped. Terry took a gas pellet and threw it at him knocking him out. He was so busy taking care of wolf that he didn't see Ghoul come up from behind. The was a loud bam and Terry fell to the ground.

"Heh should've payed attention." Ghoul smirked. "Dee Dee grab him and take him back to the Joker." he ordered.

"Our pleasure." They both said in unison. They grabbed Terry and took him into the police station.

"Boss lookie what we bagged." The two girls sang as they showed Joker Terry.

"Ha ha ha a Bat in the hand." The Joker laughed. "You must be getting slow in your old age Batsy to let them be able to take you down." Barbara looked over and saw Terry.

"Oh no!!" she cried.

"Aw put a sock in it brat!!" Harley yelled smacking her. Terry woke up and tried to get free but the ropes were lined with electricity.

"Ahhhh." He yelled. "Any ideas on how to get out of this?" He asked Bruce there was no response. "Ummm Bruce?" he whispered. "Great where's he gone..."

"Shut it Bat-breath!!" Harley yelled pointing a gun at him. Joker went over and smacked her.

"Enough!! I decide when he dies, not you, you twit!!"

"Sorry Mistah J." Harley replied.

"Awww you know I can't stay mad at you.." Joker smiled. "Now that you're awake why don't we start the fun!" He went over to Babara and grabbed her. "You know you looked so much better when you were younger..." Joker sighed. He took out a buzzer.

"No!!! Don't hurt her." Terry yelled. "Take me instead."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Joker replied as he went over to him. "You get a special treatment." He smirked and went over to the Commissioners desk. He took out one of the old police batons. Then, he went over to Terry and began beating him with it.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" Joker laughed as he repeatedly hit him. Blood splurted from all over Terry and Barbara could barely watch. Suddenly from out of the window came a batarang that hit the baton out of Joker's hand.

"What the..." Joker yelled turning around. Standing there was the original Batman. He looked at Terry and narrowed his eyes at the Joker.

"You'll pay for that Joker." Batman growled.

* * *

Well what do you think? please read and review. Next chapter Bruce vs The Joker!!!


	3. You're too old

Well here's chapter three hope you like it.

* * *

"What… But.. I thought he was… Then who is…" The Joker spluttered before getting socked in the face by Batman.

"When I saw that you had Gordon held hostage I came out of retirement." Batman growled. "Now I'm going to break you in two for what you did to him." He pointed at Terry. The Joker got up and laughed.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I knew that one wasn't you Bats the moment we captured him." The Joker said with an evil grin. "I just wanted to bring you out." Batman narrowed his eyes. Joker came after Batman with a punch and he barely avoided it.

_My reflexes are too slow, damn old age. _Batman thought. _I better make this quick or he's going to kill me._ Batman punched him in the face then kicked him in the stomach-sending Joker flying into the wall. The Joker got back up with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Did you really think I didn't have a back-up Bats?" He laughed. "Here's a little present for you while I make my get-a-way." He took out a remote control and pressed a button. "You have Ten minutes before this whole building goes and my laughing gass covers the whole city. Exit stage right!!!" He cried before running out the door.

"Puddin wait!!!" Harley cried before running after him. Batman threw a bat net at her and she was caught. He walked over to her and said.

"Where is the bomb?"

"As if I'm telling ya." Harley spat. Batman grabbed her foot and hung her out the window. Harley screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Last chance Quin. Where is the bomb?" \

"Alright, alright I'll tell ya!! Now put me down!!!" Harley yelled. Batman threw back on the floor. "It's behind the picture of her dad. Happy now.." she pouted. Batman went and untied Barbara.

"Call an ambulance but take off his costume first. Here's a change of clothes…" He said throwing her a bag.

"Got it boss." She replied. As Batman ran out of the room, she took off Terry's costume and replaced it with his normal clothes. Afterwards she went to the phone and called an ambulance. She went over to try and wake him but he was unresponsive.

"Terry!! Wake up!!" she yelled worriedly.

Meanwhile Batman was frantically searching the building for a picture of Jim Gordon. He checked through all the rooms but found nothing. Time was running out. _There's got to be one somewhere… I know she wasn't lying. Wait the picture on her desk. _He ran up back to where Barbara and Terry were and grabbed the photo of Jim standing on Barbara's desk. He looked behind it and there was this small bomb.

"This was supposed to destroy the building?" He yelled.

"Nope Batsy." Harley sang. "It was just to keep you preoccupied while Mistah J made his escape. That thing is a fakearoo." She laughed. Batman sighed. At least nothing was going to blow up. The ambulance arrived and took Terry away. Barbara gave the paramedics his info and they left. When she and Bruce were alone in the room she yelled.

"How the hell is he back!!! I thought Terry killed him months ago."

"So did I but this wasn't the same or else he would have come after me as well." Bruce replied. "Chronos repaired his time belt and brought back Freeze, Ivy, Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Riddler, and the Phantasm." Barbara's eyes bulged.

"What?? So he's not the only one?" she sighed. "Well I'll get my men on it seeing as Batman is out of commission."

"Who said that?" Batman replied.

"Bruce you're too old. I saw how slow you're reflexes were. You wouldn't last a day out there." Barbara yelled. Batman didn't reply, opened the window, and grappled out into the night.

"Too old. Ha..." Bruce laughed to himself. "I'm as fit as ev-- woah!!!" he cried as he scratched his landing and rolled onto a roof. "Ok maybe I am out of practice..." He got up and made his way to the hospital to see how Terry was. He donned his Bruce Wayne persona in a dark alley and stepped into the hospital. He asked where he was being held and the nurse directed him to the intensive care unit. Terry's mom and brother were already there. When she saw Bruce she smiled weakly.

"Mr. Wayne. It's so nice of you to be here."

"I saw what happened on the news. Is he going to be alright?" Bruce asked worried about Terry.

"Well the doctors said he had some internal bleeding from where the Joker hit him but he's going to fine in a few weeks." She replied. "Do you want to see him? I think he's awake now..." she walked into his room. "Here..." she said openeing the door so Bruce could get in. Bruce looked at him and felt guilty. It was his fault that Terry was like this. If he hadn't sent him out there this wouldn't have happened. Terry looked up at him and smiled weakly. Terry's mom stepped out of the room to get some coffee.

"Hey old man... Come to yell at me?" He joked. Bruce smiled.

"No, but the Joker escaped. I tried to stop him but he tricked me with a fake bomb."

"You were out there??" Terry asked amazed.

"Well you obviously weren't doing any good.." Bruce replied. "So I went to try and stop him. I lost him, but I got Harley."

"You shouldn't be doing this Bruce.." Terry said hoarsely "Your heart."

"The only reason my heart was so strained was because of your suit. With my old costume im just slow..." Bruce replied. "I just came to make sure you were ok. Don't worry I'll keep Gotham safe." He left the room and stepped back outside. He donned his Btamn suit and used a remote to call the Batmobile. He drove back to the cave and began to try and figure out where the rest of the villains were.

* * *

Soo hows that a little longer this time lol. Any ideas on what villain should be next? please review.


	4. Freeze

Well heres chapter four... sry for the late post lol

* * *

Deep underground the city was Mr. Freeze. He was heading towards his old hideout for when Batman or the cops were on his tail. He could hide there for months and no one would ever find him. He knew he would be safe there. Hopefully it was still there. When he finally reached his hideout he knew that something was amiss. There was a light on inside. Mr. Freeze took out his gun. And kicked down the door.  
"Who's there?" came a voice. "and how did you find me here?"  
"My name is not important. Leave here now or suffer." Mr. Freeze replied. Out of the shadows came Victor Fries. He looked at Mr. Freeze and gasped. Mr. Freeze pointed his gun and said  
"Who are you and how did you find the hideout?"  
"My name is Victor Freis." Victor replied. Freeze thought for a moment. Then he realized that this was the future him. Somehow though he had gotten his body back. "Who are you and how did you get my old suit?" Victor asked.  
"I am you. A man in a blue jumpsuit brought me here to your time." Freeze replied. "I see you have your body back. How did you do this?" he asked.  
"It is a long story." and he told Freeze of his encounter with Derek Powers and blight. After he was done his fists were clenched in rage. "I have been waiting for an opportunity to extract my revenge on them for almost killing me. Everyone thinks that I am dead…" He looked at Freeze then smiled evily. "I think I have a plan now…"  
Meanwhile, back in Gotham, Bruce was sitting at his computer when Barabra walked down.  
"Hmm I see you're not dead yet.." she laughed. Bruce turned around glaring.  
"What do you want Barb?"  
"I want you to stop this Bruce… You're just going to get yourself killed. Plus if my men see you they'll arrest you."  
"It wouldn't be the first time I've had police on me." Bruce replied going back to his computer. Barbara sighed and left. She was really worried about Bruce's safety. She hoped that Terry would get better soon.  
"By the way Bruce. Blight is back in town and hes looking for revenge on Batman…" She said before leaving the cave.  
"Great…" Bruce muttered. "I'll be a sitting if a face him in this thing." He looked at his costume. I could always use the flame suit that I used against Firefly…" Suddenly the computer started flashing and the news popped up.  
"This just in. Two Mr. Freezes and Blight are fighting in Gotham Square Garden…" Then it showed a video of Mr. Freeze and Victor Freeze attacking Blight.  
"What!! Freeze is still alive?" Bruce cried. "Great just great." He ran to the Batmobile and drove off to where they were fighting. He hovered on top of a building then looked down at the three. Even though he was high up he could still hear what they were saying.  
"How the hell are there two of you now?" Blight cried.  
"Derek Powers, you will pay for what you did to me." Victor Fries yelled shooting freeze beams out of his hands. Blight dodged but was hit by Mr. Freeze's gun and was incased in ice.  
"You cannot stop both of us Powers!." Freeze smirked. Blight broke out of the ice and roared.  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" He shot radiation at both of them. Both of them shot ice nullifying the heat. Suddenly Batman flew down and attempted to hit Mr. Freeze. The blow glanced off of him and Freeze looked at him.  
"Hm you seem different from before Batman." Freeze said coldly. Victor shot a freeze beam at Batman. Batman rolled away almost breaking his back.  
"Oh shit… It's out.." he muttered. He couldn't move.  
"Hmm getting old is a sad thing." Freeze walked over to him and grabbed him.  
"I shall put you out of your misery Batman." He started to squeeze his neck when a blast of radiation heat hit his helmet cracking it.

"AHHH THE BURNING!!!" Freeze yelled in agony dropping Batman. This throwing his back back in, he took out a batarang and threw it at Blight.

"Forget about me?" Blight laughed. He saw the batarang but didn't pay attention to it. When it hit him it exploded and and a dark powder fell on Blight stopping him in his tracks.

"What did you do??" he growled.

"One of my inventions to stop radiation from spreading." Batman smirked. He turned to go after Victor but he was gone. Bruce heard police sirens and grappled out of there.

* * *

I know it wasnt that great but.. hopefully you liked it.


End file.
